


Lord of the Seas

by charliechick117



Series: Tales of the Middle Seas [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boromir Lives, F/M, Gen, M/M, Merpeople, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo always dreamed of going on pirating adventures like his uncle, he just never thought it would be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Since writing about the Erebor pirates, I've decided to expand it to the whole Middle-Earth verse.
> 
> I am in way over my head, wish me luck.
> 
> Lots of merpeople OCs that vastly shape this world as well.

Frodo had always been enamored with the stories that Bilbo told him.  Uncle Bilbo always had the best stories.  He talked about pirates and merfolk and great battles.  Occasionally he pulled out a glimmering trident and showed it to Frodo, telling the tale about how the feral king used it to possess Bofur.

That was nothing compared to seeing the Erebor pirates for himself.

After his parents passed, Bilbo took custody of him and his shop was filled with pirates.

Captain Thorin was the first.  He looked just like the stories.  Tall with dark hair and a regal face.  He was followed by his sister, Dis, beautiful as midnight.  Then the rest of the crew piled in.  Fili and Kili and Gimli, the boys that Bilbo talked about grown to men.

"So this is the lad?" Thorin said, folding his arms, looking down on Frodo.  "He looks like his mother."

"Mother?" Frodo looked up to Bilbo for an explanation.

"Prim," Dis said, smiling gently.  "She was a great pirate."

"Pirate?!" Frodo repeated.  "Mother was a pirate?!"

"Aye," Fili said, broad and blonde.  "And a damn good one at that.  Beat me and Kee more times than we can count."

Then came the stories of Primula's adventures on  _The Arkenstone_.  Frodo listened with an eager ear and wished and waited to live out his own adventure some day.  Piracy was in his blood, it had to be.

One day, Frodo knew, looking up at the Erebor Pirates with barely contained joy, one day he would have an adventure.


	2. Parties and Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo celebrates his birthday in the most extravagant way possible.

"Are you certain of this, uncle?" Frodo asked, looking at the massive tent that Bilbo had erected for the party.  "We aren't even sure if it will work."

"Do not worry, Frodo, my lad," Bilbo laughed, patting Frodo's shoulder.  "All will be well."

"But if this goes wrong," Frodo insisted.

"Stop your worrying!" Bilbo said.  "I have fought in one of the greatest battles of the Middle Seas, I think I know what I'm doing."

Frodo just smiled and nodded.  "If it all goes wrong, you shall not be crying to me about it."  He set a vase on one of the tables, tossing a handful of flowers in it.  "Is Gandalf coming?"

"I'm sure he is," Bilbo said, straightening the tablecloth at the buffet table.  "He can't help but show off his fireworks.  You'll see."

"What about the pirates?" Frodo asked.  "Will they be coming as well?"

Bilbo froze where he stood, his muscles tightening slightly.  Frodo braced himself for the answer, knuckles white where he was gripping the chair too hard.  Bilbo hadn't talked of the Erebor Pirates in many years and dodged any attempt Frodo made to talk about them.

"No, I don't believe so," Bilbo said softly.

Frodo came up to his uncle, heart pounding like a rabbit's.  He softly touched Bilbo's shoulder.

"Uncle?" he said softly.

Bilbo shook it off and turned to Frodo with a bright smile.  "It's no matter.  Come along.  We have much more to do."

* * *

The party was a great success, as all of Bilbo's parties were.  Having pirates in your inner circles met Bilbo could afford to have all the finest luxuries at his pleasure, which led to magnificent parties in the Shire.  The food was decadent, the lights were twinkling in the tent, there was music  and dancing and ale flowing like water.

Gandalf had a marvelous display of fireworks to keep them entertained for years.  Ones that flew like fireflies, others that fell like shooting stars.  There were some that were like rockets, flying into the air before falling like snow.  The colors were bright and the sounds shook Frodo to his core.

"You look worried, young Frodo," Gandalf said, sitting beside him.

"It's nothing of consequence," Frodo shrugged.

Gandalf gave him a look.  Frodo laughed.

"Very well," Frodo said.  He could trust Gandalf after all, he'd been friends with Bilbo for years.  "Bilbo is planning to escape tonight.  He has a plan, but I don't think it's going to work."

Gandalf gave a knowing smile and settled back into his chair.  Bilbo stood up on a table and shouted for attention.  Frodo simply nodded and took the long walk back to their home.  He did not want to be here for Bilbo's little show.  If it worked, Frodo didn't want to fall prey to it.

It was silent while Frodo walked home, silent and alone.  He was thinking of pirates and adventure and the trident.  He remembered being a child, suddenly, and of wanting adventure and desiring to sail across the Middle Seas.  Now that he was at his maturity, now that Bilbo was retiring, leaving the Shire forever, perhaps now Frodo could leave for an adventure.

 

Gandalf had an inkling of an idea as to what Bilbo was going to do.  Strange how quickly Bilbo learned to use the trident's powers for his own benefits.  Lucky for him, Gandalf was a wizard and the affects of the trident didn't affect him like normal humans.

"This is the end," Bilbo said.  "Goodbye."

A strange wave of energy swept over the crowd and Gandalf saw the eyes glaze over as the trident's power washed over them.  Soon they would forget Bilbo's speech and go back to the party as though nothing had happened.

Oh, he had gotten quite good, Gandalf mused as Bilbo skittered off to his home, hardly noticed by the others.  Well, that wasn't going to do at all.  Gandalf wrapped himself up in his gray robe and left the party.

To his surprise, Gandalf wasn't the first one in Bilbo's little home.  There was young Frodo and his friend Sam there, packing a few bags and chatting lowly beside the fire.  They jumped at the sound of Gandalf shutting the door.

"What's this?" Gandalf asked, looking at them.

"Did it work?" Frodo asked, jumping up from his chair.  "Did Bilbo's trick work?"

"So, you knew about the trident ," Gandalf's eyes twinkled down at Frodo.

"Of course," Frodo smiled.  "We're leaving as soon as Bilbo comes back."

"And where do you think you're going?" Gandalf asked, hands on his hips.

"Rivendell!" Sam spoke up then.  "We're going to see the pirates, Mr. Gandalf!"

Gandalf chuckled.  "I'm afraid that might have to change, young Samwise."

Frodo looked up at Gandalf in confusion.  He put a hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing gently.  His eyes were hard with determination.

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, slowly and deliberately.

Just then, Bilbo came in, waving the trident around proudly.  At the sight of the tension between Frodo and Gandalf, he froze.  His eyebrows raised slightly.

"Something wrong?" Bilbo asked gently.

"Perhaps we should sit for some tea, Bilbo?" Gandalf suggested.

Still dumbfounded, Bilbo walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on.  Frodo and Sam followed, sitting stiffly on the chairs across the table from Gandalf.  They waited in silence as Bilbo boiled the water and filled the teapot with tea leaves.  Frodo stared straight at Gandalf, eyes narrowed and unblinking, but Gandalf knew what he was doing and this needed to be done.  It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Bilbo poured the water into the pot and set it on the table, gathering mugs for everyone.  Frodo still refused to speak.  How quaint.  The young man thought he looked threatening.  When everyone had their fingers wrapped around a warm mug of tea, Gandalf began.

"It has come to my knowledge that you cannot keep this trident," Gandalf said.

"And why not?" Bilbo demanded hotly.  "It's my trident, given to me by Nori.  I ought to keep it!"

"I'm afraid not, dear Bilbo," Gandalf said.  "Are you aware who's trident you carry?"

"It belonged to the King of the Ferals, or so I've been told," Bilbo said, clutching the trident tight to his chest.

"And do you believe that he was the one who created it?" Gandalf asked.

"What does it matter?!" Bilbo exclaimed.  "It's mine, I found it, it came to me!"

"Bilbo, please, calm down," Gandalf said, pushing Bilbo back into his chair.  "You must listen to reason here.  I'm trying to protect you."

"Who's was it, Gandalf?" Frodo asked, looking at the trident warily.

"Sauron, Lord of the Oceans," Gandalf said.  Frodo shivered.  Sauron had been a bedtime story for children for years.

"Impossible," Bilbo shook his head.  "Sauron was destroyed long ago."

"But his trident remained," Gandalf said.  "This trident was how Sauron ruled the oceans.  It is powerful beyond belief and as long as it remains in the world, Sauron will have some small hold over the seas here."

"What do you propose we do then?" Bilbo asked.  "Destroy it?"

Gandalf smiled slowly.  "That is exactly what I was suggesting."

Bilbo's eyes gleamed slightly, a glimmer of youth in his old, lined face.  He sat up straighter, puffed his chest out wide, and held his head a little higher.

"Another adventure for Bilbo Baggins, is it?" he said.  "Very well, let's be off."

"Not exactly," Gandalf said, glancing at Frodo.  "I had a different idea in mind.  Your adventure is over, Bilbo Baggins.  It is time for you to settle down.  Thorin has been asking for you."

"Thorin can stick it where the sun doesn't shine," Bilbo snapped.  "I don't want to see him."

"You will go to Erebor," Gandalf said.  "That is where you belong.  You know it."

"Not after what he did to me!" Bilbo said.  "I cannot go back to Erebor.  I cannot face him again."

"Go see him," Gandalf said gently.  "He wants to visit you."

Bilbo looked at his tea, as if it held the answers for him.  He glanced up at Gandalf and his eyes were shining with tears.

"Very well," Bilbo said softly.  "I shall sail for Erebor.  But what of Frodo?"

"Frodo shall come with me," Gandalf said, smiling down on the lad gently.  "An adventure, just like you've dreamed of."

Frodo lit up.  "An adventure?  Truly?"

"You will leave at first light," Gandalf said.  "Go to Bree, I shall meet you there shortly.  I have other business to attend to.  I will meet you there."

"But-"

"No buts, Frodo," Gandalf cut him off.  "This is a matter of great urgency.  I shall explain more on the way.  You must trust me."

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Gandalf," Sam spoke up.  "But what does this trident do?"

"Have you not been listening, Samwise Gamgee?"

"You told us it was Sauron's, but what does it do?"

"This trident has the power to change the minds of men," Gandalf said.  "It can control the oceans and winds and skies, much like our friend, Dori.  Sauron created this trident and put himself into the metal.  As long as this remains, Sauron remains and we cannot allow that to happen."

Frodo nodded then, determination hard in his bright eyes.  He gave a curt nod.  "Where will we meet?"

Gandalf sighed with relief.  "There is an inn, the Prancing Pony.  It's usually filled with pirates, they will know you and keep you safe until I come."

"We will leave at first light," Frodo said.

"Good luck," Gandalf said softly.  "Bilbo, if you'd come with me.  We'll get you set for Erebor in no time at all."

 


	3. Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is nervous and his family is no help whatsoever.

Thorin paced in the mansion, wringing his hands.  He had finally heard word from Gandalf that Bilbo was coming back to Erebor.  Even though Thorin had requested that Bilbo return to Erebor, he was still unbearably nervous.

"Stop your pacing, brother," Dis called as Thorin made another pass through the foyer.  "You are making me dizzy."

Thorin spared her a glare and continued his pacing.

"She's right," Dain said, coming in with a glass of wine.  "You're making the whole mansion nervous.  What's got you this time?"

"He's just nervous because Bilbo's coming," Dwalin said, limping to one of the sofas and collapsing on it with a groan.

"The Burglar?" Dain said, eyebrows raised.  "Here?"

"Thorin requested it," Ori came in after Dwalin, holding two mugs of hot tea as he sat beside his husband.  "He's been asking for Bilbo since he left."

"Who is this Bilbo Baggins?" Dain asked, eyes narrowing onto Thorin with a sly smile.

"He's no one," Thorin said sharply, glaring at Dwalin and Ori for giving away so much information.  It wasn't Dain's business to know of Bilbo Baggins.  In fact, Thorin was beginning to think he couldn't even trust Dwalin on such issues.

"Oh-ho, doesn't sound like 'no one' to me," Dain laughed, swirling his wine in his glass.  "What about your little merman?  Dori?"

Thorin didn't say anything.  He gave Dwalin and Ori a pointed look from where they were snuggled on the sofa and stomped out of the room.  Dori was still a tender subject for Thorin to talk about, perhaps a subject that Thorin may never want to talk about again.

 

Dis sighed as her brother walked out.  Dain looked at her with confusion.  Dwalin and Ori simply sighed and drank their tea.  Traitors.  She stood up and took Dain by the arm, leading him to the kitchen.

"I would tell you the story," Dis said as she topped Dain's glass off with wine, "but it's not my story to tell."

"You have never told me the full extent of your adventures on the seas," Dain said.  "You save Erebor, destroy Smaug, and then sail away before retiring here.  I deserve to know something."

"There are some hurts that cannot be healed through time alone," Dis said.  "Dori is one of those.  It would be wise not to speak of it again."

"But what does that have to do with Bilbo?" Dain pressed.  "I don't understand the connection."

Dis shrugged.  "Not many of us do, to be honest.  We don't know when it happened, we just know that Thorin and Bilbo had a conversation and, by the end of it, Bilbo wasn't speaking to Thorin and Thorin became even more brooding.  He never talks about it, just writes horribly depressing letters to Bilbo begging him to come back."

"What happened?" Dain asked.

"We don't know," Dis said.  "We do our best to keep Thorin happy, but we really have no idea what happened.  It's all messed up somehow."

"Is it going to be better when Bilbo comes?" Dain asked.

"Who knows," Dis sighed.

 

Ori rubbed Dwalin's knee gently.  Dwalin groaned with each press of fingers.

"You know that this will help," Ori said, rubbing the bone and muscle.

"Then why does it still hurt?" Dwalin gritted through his teeth.

Ori had no answer.  He continued to rub Dwalin's knee, loosening the muscle.  Dwalin had been shot some years back, someone trying to rob their little store.  The doctors had done the best they could, but they couldn't heal broken cartilage or shattered bone.  Not like Ori once could.  The thought made Ori's hands go still.  For the first time since he gave up his Gift for legs, Ori felt a pang of regret.  Dwalin put his hands on Ori's face and tilted his head up.

"Stop it, love," Dwalin said.

"Stop what?" Ori asked, playing dumb, which he knew wouldn't work.

"Don't blame yourself."

"I'm not blaming myself," Ori protested.  "I just wish that things had been different.  At least Bilbo is coming back."

Dwalin huffed and smiled gently.  "Thorin might be a little more pleasant."

"There's a chance," Ori laughed.  "If they ever get things figured out."

"Maybe we should lock them up in a room and force them to talk," Dwalin said.  "That might be the only to get them to talk."

"I'm sure they'll get there," Ori said, curling underneath Dwalin's arm.  "Thorin still needs time after all."

"What about you?" Dwalin asked softly.  "Do you still need time?"

"No," Ori shook his head.  "I've had my time.  I wasn't as close as Thorin..."

"But Dori..."

"It's okay," Ori looked up at Dwalin, pressing their foreheads together.  "I've had time.  It's okay.  It'll be good for Bilbo to come.  He'll help Thorin."

 

Thorin walked up to the his bedroom, dragging his feet as though they were lead.  Bilbo was coming to Erebor.  He was really coming.  Thorin didn't know how to feel about this.  He wanted to see Bilbo again, of course he did, but Dori still haunted him.  He wasn't sure what he could do.  He looked out the window over the ocean.  Bilbo would be here and even though Thorin had prayed for Bilbo to come back to Erebor for years, he wasn't anywhere near accepting what to do when he came.


	4. Sea Wraiths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo discovers that there are more pressing dangers than just the odd pirate or two.

The island was rather small, just an outpost, Strider said, a place to rest between Bree and Rivendell.  Frodo couldn't say he liked it.  Having been on the ocean for days, Frodo discovered that he quite liked sailing.  He loved the smell of the ocean, the wind in his hair, the sound of waves crashing on the hull.  It was the most peaceful Frodo had ever felt, on the ocean sailing away.

But Merry and Pippin just had to complain about how boring it was on the ocean that there was nothing to do except for stare at the sky and sea.  They couldn't feel the ocean beneath their feet.  They weren't even supposed to be here!  Frodo and Sam were almost to Bree when they appeared out of nowhere and demanded to join whatever quest Frodo was on.

At least Strider understood.  He was a sailor, Frodo could see it in the way the man walked, a curious lope to his step, as though used to walking on the open sea.  Strider knew Gandalf, told them how Gandalf was running late and they best start for Rivendell as soon as they could.  There was something about Strider that made Frodo feel comfortable, feel safe and protected.

Though currently, Strider was exploring the island.  Frodo left the others and walked to the little bay where the boat was tied up.  He wanted to be near the water again.  It was a still night with no moon.  The water was inky black under the starry sky.  Frodo sat down and took out the trident.

It was of pure gold and seemed to have a slight glow to it.  It was beautiful, without any nick or mar from the years of use.  Bilbo had taken care of it, polishing it every chance he had.  It was rather small, Frodo could tuck it into his belt without it being a hinderance at all.  There were no designs, no ornamentation.  Its beauty was in it's purity.

"That's the trident!" a shrill voice broke through Frodo's musing.

He looked out at the sea and saw a little mermaid with flaming red hair staring at him.  Frodo smiled and tucked the trident away.  This was Mori, only daughter of Bofur and Nori.  Often she escaped her parents and swam to the Shire to speak with Frodo, and every time Nori dragged her home kicking and screaming.

"What can I do for you?" Frodo asked as Mori pulled herself onto shore.

"That's the trident!" she repeated herself.  "Papa said that trident made Da go crazy which is why he gave it to Bilbo.  Why do you have it?"

"It's a long story," Frodo said, sitting on the sand.  "Do your parents know you're out here?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Mori sniffed haughtily.

"Thought so," Frodo said with a laugh.

"You'd think they'd be a little less smothering," Mori rolled her eyes, sprawling out on the sand next to Frodo.  "Da was out in the open seas with the ferals and Papa plays with pirates.  You'd think that I'd be allowed to at least come visit you on my own."

"Don't you think it's because of those things they don't want you out alone?" Frodo reasoned with her.  "They know how dangerous it is out there."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Mori rolled over, resting her chin in her hands and looking up at Frodo.  "So what are you gonna do with the trident?  Why aren't you in the Shire?"

"Another long story," Frodo said.  "I wouldn't want to bore you."

"You're never boring," Mori said.

Frodo blushed and looked down at his hands awkwardly.  He never got used to the idea that the merfolk actually admired him and thought he was something exciting.  He'd always just been Frodo.  Plain old Frodo.  Mori suddenly turned to the ocean, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" Frodo asked, standing up and looking at the black ocean.

Mori gasped and took Frodo's hand on hers, pulling him down to her level.  Her eyes were rather wild and she looked slightly panicked, something Frodo had never seen in Mori's eyes.

"Wraiths!" she said.  "You have to get your friends and run!"

"What do you mean, wraiths?" Frodo asked.  "Mori?"

"I'll get help," she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek.  "Be careful!"

With a splash she was in the ocean, leaving Frodo on the beach alone.  The oceans rippled and from it came five dark figures.  They were dripping water and covered with seaweed, dark hair lank over their shoulders and eyes flaming red.  In their clawed hands were jagged daggers and they only hissed as they came for Frodo.  Frodo panicked and ran back for the others.

The other three seemed to have no idea what was happening.  They were gathered around their little campfire, wondering out-loud if they could cook anything with the meager provisions they had on hand, when Frodo burst through their little circle.  He couldn't find the words to say what was happening, he simply dug through the bag of weapons Strider left them, pulling out a cutlass and a pistol.

By then, the wraiths were past the sandy beach and coming fast to their little camp.

This was definitely not part of the plan.  Merry, Pippin and Sam all grabbed a weapon or two, holding them awkwardly in their hands.  Frodo did not count on having to fight for his life, and if he had to, he was thinking it was going to be against a group of pirates, not these monsters from the sea!

It was a blur to see his friends try and fight, but the wraiths pushed them aside, heading straight for Frodo, that strange hissing noise growing louder.

Frodo's head suddenly went light, like his body and mind weren't connected anymore and he was simply floating away.  The trident felt heavy on his hip.  The trident!  That would help him!  Frodo didn't know how, but surely something as powerful and majestic as this beautiful and pure trident could save him.  Sluggishly, as though his arm was disconnected, Frodo reached for the trident, fingers cold as they wrapped around the cool metal.

The hissing grew louder and Frodo opened his eyes, not remembering closing them.  The five wraiths were surrounding him, their red eyes gleaming and hands reaching for the trident.  Frodo tried to pull back, but it was like trying to pull back a castle wall.  It was like the trident was holding him still, as though it  _wanted_ to be taken by these wraiths.  No!  Frodo couldn't allow it!  He was the master of the trident and  _he_ was entrusted with its care and he was not losing it now!

With all his strength and will and might, Frodo pulled back the trident, tucking into his belt again.  The wraiths all hissed and bared their mouths, sharpened yellow teeth too close for comfort.  One of them took its jagged knife and swung it down at Frodo's chest.

Searing pain flickered across his body and Frodo screamed.  Dimly, he heard a shout and saw a dark figure jump towards him.  The knife was pulled from his chest with a horrible squelch and Frodo could feel the blood oozing from the wound and staining his shirt.  The pain was searing and he could feel it throbbing with every pump of his heart, flames on the edge of his broken skin.

A cool hand was pressed to his forehead and Frodo tried to focus his eyes.

"Sam," Frodo managed.

"It's going to be okay," Sam said, putting pressure on Frodo's bleeding chest.  "Strider took care of them creatures.  You'll be alright."

Frodo only nodded.  His fingers were going cold his heartbeat seemed to struggle in his chest.  He could hear the others talking over him- Strider's deep and soothing voice, Merry and Pippin's shrill and panicked tones, Sam's soft murmuring, Fili and Kili's screams-

Wait.

Frodo tried to open his eyes but his lids were far too heavy.  He strained his ears to hear if it was truly Fili and Kili screaming his name.

That's when it all went dark.

* * *

Fili and Kili were enjoying a moonless night by the Blue Reef.  It had been quiet and, while the pirates were itching for another ship to take, they didn't mind resting a bit either.  Life was good for the boys.  They had their ship, their merfolk, and their family.  What more would they ever want?

"Could go for some rum," Kili muttered, looking up at the sky.

"Aye," Fili agreed.

He was about to stand up and get some rum, when Nori flopped onto the deck, naked and dripping wet.  Fili was never going to get used to that.  Nori simply rolled to his feet, grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped himself up.  He'd gotten a lot better on his legs.  Fili could remember watching Nori trip and stumble and curse his feet to the high heavens, but now he was as goon on his feet as if he'd always been human.

"What brings you up here?" Fili asked, reclining against a few barrels, hands behind his head.

"My daughter is missing," Nori huffed.  "Again."

"You oughta keep better track of her," Kili gave a cheeky grin.  "Someone's gonna take her, pretty gal she is."

Nori fumed and Kili laughed.  "We haven't seen her, keep your fins on."

"She's been gone since dinner," Nori said, straightening his towel.  "She's  _never_ gone this long."

"Makes you regret doing the same to Dori, doesn't it?" Kili said.

Fili could have smacked his brother then.  Did Kili even  _think_ before speaking?  No one,  _no one_ , talked about Dori anymore.  Nori went completely still, his face draining of color.  Fili did smack Kili then, hard on the back of the head.  Kili sputtered and looked confused.  Fili wordlessly pointed towards Nori with a look of contempt in his eyes for his little brother.  Kili just rolled his eyes.

This was exactly why Fili inherited the ship.  Kili could not be trusted to be diplomatic, because even piracy required some small amount of tact and charm.

"PAPA!" a shrill voice shattered through the air.

Nori snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked over the edge of the ship, Fili right beside him.  Down in the water was little Mori.  Nori almost sagged with relief against the rails.

"Mori, thank Mother you're alive," he sighed.  "Where in all of the Middle Seas have you been?!"

"Frodo!" Mori gasped.  "He's in danger!  He's on that island, Weather...run?  Weatherslope?"

"Weathertop, dearest," Nori said.  "What's little Frodo doing over there?"

"The wraiths are after him, Papa!" Mori screeched.  "You go and save him right now!"

Fili's blood went chill.  He'd heard stories of the sea wraiths.  They were once merfolk, long ago.  No one knew exactly what happened to them, but they became worse than ferals.  Dark and wicked with no thought of their own.  If Mori was right and those creatures were after Frodo, then Fili had no time to waste.

"Wake up, you dogs!" he shouted, kicking over barrels and shooting off his gun.  "We needed to be at Weathertop yesterday, now let's move!"

Pirates started running all over the deck, pulling on ropes and hoisting the anchor.  Nori spoke quietly and quickly with his daughter.  She gave a groan of anger before diving back into the water.  Nori lowered himself into his vat of water, still there after so many years.  Fili prayed for a good wind and strong current.  Weathertop wasn't far from the Blue Reef, but he wouldn't take any chances with Frodo's life at stake.  How he wished Dori were here to put the wind in his sails!

Despite having less than the perfectly favorable conditions,  _The Arkenstone_ moved towards Weathertop with surprising speed, as if Mother Ocean were pushing them along.  Fili clutched his twin cutlasses and prayed that they wouldn't be too late.

The ship was too big to land on shore, but Fili would be damned if he didn't try.  He brought it as close to shore as he dared tempt fate and Nori was instantly out of the boat, Kili soon after.  Fili shouted for someone to take charge and followed his brother into the ocean.

They found Frodo, still and bleeding in Sam's arms.  Merry and Pippin were close by, white as ghosts and quivering with terror and shock.  A fifth man came forward, one that Fili did not recognize.  His swords were up in an instant.

"Peace!" the man said, his voice rough from breathing salty air.  "I travel with your friend, Frodo Baggins.  I am known as Strider."

"What business do you have with Frodo?" Fili demanded.

"I take him to Rivendell to meet with Gandalf," Strider said.  "You must believe me.  Frodo will die if we do not take action now!"

"How can we trust you?"

"Please, Captain Fili," Sam pleaded from the ground, Frodo's limp head in his hands.

Fili cursed and sheathed his swords.  Sam could pull a face like a kicked puppy, a truly awful power that he abused every chance he got.  Kili sighed and tucked his gun away.  Strider scooped Frodo up easily and followed Fili back to  _The Arkenstone_.

* * *

Rivendell was a luxurious and beautiful port city.  It had huge towers and glittered in the sunlight and was filled with sailors, pirates, and merchants.  It was a hub of trade in the north and if Frodo wasn't dying, Sam would probably be breathless.

As it was, the instant they docked, Strider jumped off, carrying Frodo into the city and walking confidently down the streets.  Sam scrambled after him and left Merry and Pippin with  _The Arkenstone_.

A tall, elegant man came down the street, dark hair flowing in the wind.  He caught up with Strider and gathered up Frodo into his arms.

"Sea Wraiths," Strider said.  "We were ambushed on Weathertop Island."

The man nodded and swept away with Frodo.  "We must treat him immediately.  Gather your companions, Aragorn, I need to treat him alone."

Sam opened his mouth to argue but Strider (Aragorn?) took him by the arm and led him down to the pier.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"That was Elrond," Strider said.  "He is the Lord of this city and a most excellent healer - the best outside of the merfolk.  Frodo is in good hands."

Frodo woke up in three days, nothing left but a small scar across his chest and Sam could finally venture across the city in peace, knowing that Frodo was alive.

 


	5. Fellowship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo muses on the Fellowship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hit writers block. I apologize.

It was just Frodo's luck that he ended up with a thousand more companions that he had ever signed up for the quest.  He couldn't say he was unhappy with them, they were all wonderful sailors and fighters, people that he would need on his journey to destroy the trident.

There were his friends, Sam, Merry and Pippin, who refused to go home.  Elrond had no choice but to accept them.  Secretly, Frodo was glad for the company.  He'd hate to have to sail to far distant lands without some comfort of home.

There was Aragorn, the one known as Strider.  He had been a pirate captain for years, though he was, in fact, a decendent of the Kings of Gondor.  But he didn't really like to talk about that, so no one mentioned it.

Of course, Gandalf came along.  It was his meddling that got them into this kind of trouble to begin with.  He knew the Middle Seas better than anyone else and could lead them to the Isle of Mordor as quickly and safely as possible.

Then came Gimli and Legolas.  Frodo knew Gimli since he was a boy.  Gimli was one of Fili's crew on  _The Arkenstone_ and joined the group when he saw Legolas agree to the quest.  Now there was an interesting relationship.  Gimli, born and bred pirate, and Legolas, raised on the laws of the seas.  They were nothing alike, but after the Mirkwood Armada saved Erebor (and a few fights) they became fast friends.

Finally came Boromir.  He was a sailor of Gondor, one who was strong and powerful.  He was rather quiet during the whole ordeal, but Frodo could tell that he was a strong willed man who would fight to the last breath.

At least Frodo couldn't say that he didn't have the best help possible in destroying the trident.


	6. The Silent Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo convinces the Fellowship to sail for Moria, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of something!

There were rumors, of course, of a silent and deadly force guarding the way through the Misty Archipelago.  No one knew who they were, only that they were strong, powerful, and prevented anyone from staying at Moria.  Not that anyone wanted to stay in Moria these days.  It was once a thriving port, somewhere safe for pirates to hole up.  No one dared to cross Balin, Lord of Moria, or his trusted bodyguard, Balrog.

No one knew what happened to Moria or Lord Balin.  The only thing anyone knew was that Moria had been destroyed.  No one dared to stop there now.  Whispers that Balrog was still alive sailed along the wind and sea.  Moria was cursed.

In the water was the Guardian.  A silent watchman over Moria, keeping sailors away from Balrog's wrath and ruin.

But that wasn't enough to stop Gandalf from leading the Fellowship straight there.

"It's too dangerous!" Aragorn said from the helm where he was pouring over a map.  "There is an evil in Moria that we should not tempt, no matter the peril."

"It is the quickest and most direct route," Gandalf said.  "We would be wasting precious time going around the Archipelago."

It was a familiar argument, one that Gandalf and Aragorn had had since they left Rivendell.  Frodo, personally, would rather take the Archipelago.  It was near the Blue Reef and he missed visiting with the merfolk there.  They had visited the Shire so frequently, Frodo wasn't quite sure what to do without them constantly in his life.

"We could sail south to Rohan," Boromir suggested.  "Then set sail from Minas Tirith to the Isle of Mordor."

"That puts us near Isengard," Aragorn shook his head.  "Saruman is no ally of ours.  We cannot risk being too close to him."

"What if we go North?" Frodo piped up.  "We could go north of the Archipelago, stay in Erebor, and then sail south to Mordor."

"No," Gandalf said quickly.

"Why not?" Frodo demanded.  "We would be safe there!  Lord Dain would look out for us and I know that we'd be welcomed there."

"I know why you would sail to Erebor," Gandalf said, his blue eyes flashing.  "You wish to see your family again, I understand.  But this is not the time to go to Erebor.  They have their own path to walk and we have ours."

"Very well," Frodo said, pouting slightly.  "Then I wish to sail through the Misty Archipelago."

"Frodo," Aragorn said, looking at him gently.  "It's dangerous there.  I fear what will happen should we go."

"I know who stands guard over Moria," Frodo blurted out.  "I know him and I know Moria.  Please."

Aragorn looked at the map then looked at Frodo.  Frodo put on his best pleading face, with the wobbly lip and wide eyes.  It was a low trick, to be sure, but Frodo felt this need to go to Moria and he wasn't about to explain to Aragorn that he needed to go based on a  _feeling_ _._

"Very well," Aragorn nodded and rolled the map up.  "We set sail for Moria."

* * *

He heard them long before he saw them.  His Gift allowed him that luxury at least.  He knew exactly who they were as well.  A Fellowship of nine, hell bent on destroying a trident in the volcano on the Isle of Mordor.  He knew the trident and its powers.  He had seen it in action.

While he was meant to guard the way into Moria, stop any from entering the cursed city, he knew that he could allow them to pass.  They were strong.  Surely they could defeat Balrog and he could finally have peace, revenge fulfilled.

The ship came into sight.  It was a dingy little thing.  He was surprised that it had even lasted this long.  The journey from Rivendell was not an easy one.

"Is it much further?" a bright little voice sounded over the still ocean.  "I'm tired of this ship!"

"Hush now!" another voice butt in.  "Last time you said that, Frodo nearly died!"

He perked up at that.  Frodo dying?  That hadn't been mentioned at all across the ocean.  Surely some one of the Blue Reef would have learned of that and panicked.  His own cousin would have had a fit if he'd known Frodo nearly died.

"You say you know the Guardian?" a third voice joined.  This one deeper with a hint of rasp curling on the end of his words.

"Yes," that would be Frodo's sweet voice.  "He's not all that scary.  Used to make me toys when I was younger."

"Does it have a name?"

"His name is Bifur," Frodo said.  "And he has been a close friend of Bilbo's so you best be polite to him."

Bifur smiled.  Frodo hadn't changed a bit.  He was still as fiery as Bilbo, if with a little more tact.

<Welcome> Bifur said.

The ship erupted in screams.  Bifur laughed softly to himself.  If only Oin could have seen that.  The old pirate would have laughed himself hoarse.

"Oh, yeah, about that..."

The ship docked at the only remaining port in Moria, though it wasn't worth calling a port anymore.  The wood was blackened and falling apart in some places.  Moria itself looked like a ghost town, skeletons of buildings in the mists and rusted weapons scattered along the ground.  Hardly the kind of place any respectable (or sane) sailor would want to stay.

Despite the eerie setting, they set to scavenge the city for any useful resources, breaking off into pairs while Frodo sat and talked with Bifur for a while.  None of the others felt comfortable having Bifur speak into their heads, but that was hardly a problem for Frodo.

<You should leave in the morning> Bifur said.  <It isn't safe here.>

"We don't have enough supplies to last us until Lorien," Frodo said.  "Let us stay here for a few days."

<It is not me that is the problem> Bifur touched Frodo's ankle.

"You mean Balrog?" Frodo whispered.

<You can't imagine...> Bifur shuddered.  <The screams, the smell of burning flesh... the dead were beyond count.>

"Balin, Oin," Frodo nodded, resting a hand in Bifur's hair.  "And Dori."

<You must leave as soon as you can> Bifur said.  <If you stay too long, Balrog will know.  He'll come for you.>

Two screams pierced the air and Frodo jumped up.  Bifur glanced and saw the two youngest, Merry and Pippin, running towards the ship, faces white with terror.  The rest of the fellowship came pouring from the city, weapons drawn, as Merry and Pippin frantically tried to explain what they saw.

"Shadows, like you wouldn't believe-"

"Dark... it was so dark!"

"And the fire!"

"It was like the whole city was burning."

"He was so tall-"

"With fire in his hands-"

"And he chased us all the way here!"

"Chased you?" Gandalf cut in.  "He followed you?"

A roar echoed over the city and the fellowship unconsciously drew closer together.  Balrog was coming.  Bifur recognized that roar and flashes of memory came back at him.  Moria burning.  Balin fighting as hard as he could, blood dripping down the side of his face.  Oin dying on the ground.  Dori appearing out of nowhere.  The fire and immense heat that nearly boiled the sea.

Bifur backed away slowly.  He could no longer stay here.

<Run> he told Frodo.  <That is your only hope.>


	7. Burglar and Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo arrives in Erebor and has a talk with Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this is supposed to be about Frodo and the Fellowship, but these idiots keep popping up.
> 
> ...may have just noticed that I missed some italics so... fixed that.

It was with great trepidation that Bilbo walked off the ship and onto the Erebor port.  It had been years since he was last here and he didn't exactly leave on friendly terms.  Still, it felt good to be here, in this beautiful city.  Dain had rebuilt Erebor in magnificent splendor.  The wall was of white marble and the mansion was a glittering beacon at the top of the mountain.

"Bilbo!"

He turned and saw Ori running towards him.  Bilbo smiled fondly and almost fell over backwards from the force of the embrace.

"I've missed you," Ori said.  "It's so good to see you again!"

"Where's Dwalin?" Bilbo asked.  It was rare to see the two of them apart.

"He's coming," Ori said, pulling back.  "He's just a bit slower since last you came."

Bilbo looked over Ori's shoulder to see Dwalin lumbering down the dock, favoring his left leg.  Other than the limp, Dwalin was much the same since last Bilbo saw him.  Big.  Ori looped his arm with Bilbo's and proceeded to talk Bilbo's ear off with all the developments in Erebor.  Bilbo was, thankfully, saved by a bonecrushing hug from Dwalin.

“It’s good to see you,” Dwalin mumbled into Bilbo’s hair.  “Thorin has been impossible since you left.”

Bilbo tried not to stiffen at Thorin’s name, but Dwalin must’ve caught on, as he let Bilbo go.  He looked down on the little man, his face softening.

“You should see him,” Dwalin said.  “He’s in the mansion.”

“I don’t know…” Bilbo hedged, rubbing his arms awkwardly.

“Please?” Ori said.  “You two have a lot to talk about, I know.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Bilbo hardened his face.  He tried really hard to not think about the last conversation he had with Thorin.  It didn’t exactly end well for either of them.

But here he was, in Erebor.  Bilbo knew in his heart that he would have to face Thorin sooner or later.  Better sooner than later.

Not that Bilbo was looking forward to it.

 

Dis waited for Bilbo at the base of the mountain.  She was wearing her finest dress, deep blue with silver linings, and her hair done up the best she could do.  It had been so long since she had done herself up, Dis was actually pleased with herself.  Even their little Siren would be mesmerized by her.

Bilbo looked like a nervous wreck, walking up the path, wringing his hands in his jacket.  Dis’s heart went out to the poor man.  It had been so long since Bilbo and her brother had spoken, it was only expected that Bilbo was somewhat nervous.

“Dear Bilbo,” Dis smiled and gave Bilbo a tight hug.  “It is so good to see you again.”

“You look nice,” Bilbo said, trying to look happy though his hands were quivering slightly.  “I hardly knew there was a lady beneath all the pirate.”

“Wait until you see Thorin,” Dis said.

Bilbo went stiff then and his eyes gave a flicker of fear.  Dis sighed and pulled Bilbo in for another hug.

“Don’t worry, little burglar,” Dis said, holding Bilbo tight.  “Everything is going to work out.  This is probably for the best.  Thorin’s been lost since Dori.”

“And you think I’m the one who can fix it?” Bilbo asked, his voice slightly wobbly.

“I know it,” Dis smiled into Bilbo’s hair.  “Now, let’s hurry up to Thorin.  He’s waiting for you.”

“Waiting for me?” Bilbo backed up.

“You’ll see,” Dis took Bilbo by the elbow and led him up to the mansion.

 

Thorin paced back and forth in the lounge.  Bilbo was coming.  He hardly knew what to do with himself.  This is what he wanted, wasn’t it?  If only Dori could see him now.

He collapsed onto a sofa, tugging at the locket around his neck.

“What do I do, love?” he whispered into the air.

In his mind, Thorin knew what Dori would say.

_Are you the feared Captain Thorin or not?  Tell the blasted burglar how you feel!_

But how could he?  How could Thorin possibly think of loving another?  Dori was everything to him.  Dori was the ocean and Thorin was his pirate.  Nothing could ever compare to that.  Nothing.  Not even an adorable man from the Shire.

_You deserve to be bloody happy._

_Then why does it feel like a betrayal?_

_I have gone the ways of the ocean.  I will always be a part of you, but you need to move on, my captain._

Thorin groaned and threw his head back, staring at the dark ceiling and twisting the fine gold chain around his fingers.  This shouldn’t be this difficult.

Perhaps it would have been easier if Thorin hadn’t already messed it up.

The old argument still haunted him.  Thorin could still hear Bilbo’s shouts, could still see the anger on his face.  He thought that he and Bilbo were close, something akin to friends.  But Thorin had to open his big mouth and ruin everything.

_You never had a clue, did you?  The reason I kept letting you and your gang muck up my shop?  It was because I loved you, you dolt!  So don’t imagine you can just come to me after all this time!_

The fire popped in the grate and Bilbo’s biting words kept echoing in Thorin’s head.  He didn’t know.  How was he supposed to know?

_I’m not some thing you can use and throw away, Thorin.  Maybe there’s someone else out there to warm your bed, but it certainly isn’t myself!_

He hadn’t known.  He never knew.  If Thorin knew then he wouldn’t have done anything, he wouldn’t have asked, he wouldn’t have kissed Bilbo.

 _Anyone would consider this a chance of a lifetime!_   Thorin had roared back at Bilbo, not caring when Bilbo flinched and stepped back.

_I want more than just your body, Captain._

Those words, as cold as a winter storm, struck Thorin to the core.  No matter how much he tried, those words haunted him.  He had ruined Bilbo in so many ways and didn’t even have the decency to notice.

But now that Bilbo was coming to see him, perhaps Thorin could make things right.

_You think you’re entitled to things, don’t you Thorin?  You think that because you’re the greatest pirate on the Middle Seas and because you saved Erebor that you deserve whatever you want, don’t you?  Well, it takes more than that to impress me and I’m sorry that I ever fell for you!_

If only Thorin know how.

 

Dis said that this was Thorin’s room and left.  Bilbo tried to slow his breathing, to stop his thudding heart and still his quivering hands.  He’d been avoiding Thorin for so long, ignoring the letters and dodging questions from an inquisitive Frodo.  He didn’t want a repeat of their last visit.

_Thorin’s mouth had been just as soft as Bilbo imagined, his scruff rubbing against Bilbo’s bare cheeks in the best way possible._

Bilbo took a deep breath and knocked.

Then he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Maybe Thorin was out?

The door swung open and Thorin was as tall and intimidating as ever.  His hair was more silver than black and his face had a few more fine wrinkles since Bilbo last saw him.  How must Bilbo look to him?  With his hair turning a dusty gray and the bags under his eyes.

“We are getting old, my friend,” Bilbo said.

Thorin nodded and wordlessly stepped back, allowing Bilbo to enter.  The room was a cozy lounge.  A fire crackled on one wall and there was a door on the other, leading to Thorin’s bedroom.  The room was lined with bookshelves and chairs.  Someplace Bilbo would have loved to stay.

“Do you want anything?  Tea?” Thorin asked, wringing his hands.

“No,” Bilbo shook his head and moved to the nearest bookshelf.  He ran his fingers idly over the spines, not really looking at them and all too aware of Thorin behind him.

“I’m sorry,” Bilbo said, turning around and clasping his hands behind his back.  “Truly, I am.  It was unkind of me to have avoided you for so long.”

“The blame lies with me,” Thorin said, his voice raspy and deeper than last they met.  His gaze was downwards, as though ashamed.  “I should not have put you in such a position, and I am sorry for that.”

“Thorin-”

“Your words have haunted me,” Thorin continued.  He wasn’t wringing his hands anymore.  Instead he had them in tight fists.  “Dori… he would have been disappointed in me if he could see me now.”

“Yes, I believe he would,” Bilbo agreed and Thorin’s shoulders tensed up.  “But you are a good man, Thorin Oakenshield.  I cannot blame you for what you did in your grief.”

“Then why did you not come when I asked?” Thorin glanced up and Bilbo saw that his eyes were bright with tears.  “Why have you avoided me all these years?”

“I wasn’t sure of you,” Bilbo said, taking a hesitant step forward.  “How could I be?  Everyone knew that Dori was your heart and your soul.  How could I believe that you really had feelings for me?  It was easier to think that you needed comfort and I was there.”

“What can I do to change that?” Thorin asked, holding his hands out.

Bilbo gently slid his hands into Thorin’s and looked up at his brilliant blue eyes and felt a smile tug on his lips.

“Tell me you love me.”

Thorin gently pulled Bilbo closer to him, one hand coming up to cup his chin.

“I care for you, dear Bilbo,” Thorin said gently.  “I don’t want to go on through life alone and I can think of no better companion than you.”

Bilbo sighed and closed his eyes.  He could hardly expect too much from Thorin.  Even though years had passed since Dori’s death, Bilbo should have known that part of Thorin would always be tied to him.  Who was Bilbo Baggins, to compete with the ocean itself?

This was good though.  This was sweet and beautiful and Bilbo would take it.  He was too old and too tired to fight.

“I love you,” Thorin barely breathed the words, his thumb sweeping across Bilbo’s cheek.  “I want to be with you, if you’ll still have me.”

Bilbo opened his eyes.

“I would always have you,” he said gently.


	8. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No good deed in Moria had ever gone unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE.
> 
> No guarantees that I'm going to have this on any sort of schedule (in fact I probably won't) but I've moved a lot, started a lot of new things, and I decided I need to go back and finish up some of my favorite fics. So I am so sorry for any inconsistencies with my writing because, wow, it's been almost 2 years since I wrote this.
> 
> I did go back and edit a couple of older chapters (AKA Frodo in Rivendell) and I need to find my notes/maps for this fic before I can really dive into it.
> 
> Here's to a great 2016 and me finishing some old fics!

The city of Moria was rubble and ash and there was simply no where to hide.  Balrog had lit the entire pier on fire before they could run back to the ship.  Gandalf lead the charge as they ran through the hills and mountains behind the city.

Gimli hadn't been here in years and he barely had any time to pay his respects to the dead.  Balin, Oin, Dori... friends and family that died so long ago and so suddenly and left a hole in their family of renegades.

"Come quickly!" Gandalf gestured to a canyon that led to the other side of the island.

"Where are we going?" Frodo called out as they ran.  "This is an island!"

Gandalf stopped and turned around, lifting up his weapons and Gimli knew.

"The Balrog is powerful and strong," Gandalf said.  "Run to the ocean.  Bifur will meet you there with help.  Take it and run.  Don't ever look back."

Frodo's face shattered and he started to protest, but Boromir nodded and ushered him away.  Aragorn gave a solemn bow and followed.  Legolas started to walk but when Gimli didn't follow, he stopped and turned.

"Gimli?" he called.

"You are going to die," Gimli said to Gandalf, looking up at him with the same admiration he felt as a child so many years ago and feeling it all shatter underneath him.  "Gandalf... not even Dori with the ocean by his side could fight against the Balrog.  Don't make me bury another friend on this island."

"I am sorry, dear Gimli," Gandalf said gently.  "You must go.  The Fellowship needs you."

Legolas put a strong hand on Gimli's shoulder and gently led him away.  Gandalf gave a small wave and turned to face the Balrog.  It was so hard to leave another friend to die on Moria - the city of the dead.

They ran down the canyon and caught up to the rest of the Fellowship.  The canyon opened to a small valley and they could see the ocean.  A horrendous scream came from behind them.

The canyon collapsed.

Gandalf was gone.

It took time for the idea to sink in but it was Frodo's scream, collapsing against Sam, that broke the dam in the rest of them.  Gimli fell down and let the tears flow forth.  This island took so much from Gimli and it felt like he was going to break from it.

He didn't know how they made it down to the ocean, doesn't really remember walking there.  He only felt this crushing grief in his chest and Legolas right beside him.

Considering their first fights, Gimli couldn't imagine a better or closer friend.  Of course, Fili and Kili would always be his brothers, but there was something different and special with Legolas.  A high and haughty prince of the sea mixing with a grungy pirate.

"We'll remember him," Legolas said as they approached the beach.  "We will have to tell the others, of course, but we will remember him and his legacy."

Gimli nodded dumbly.  From the sea came dozens of heads.  Boromir let out a small gasp.  He was from Gondor and merfolk weren't nearly as common to his people as much as the rest of them.  Merpeople visited the Shire frequently, Aragorn had seen them in his travels, and Legolas and Gimli practically considered them family.

At the front of the crowd was Bifur, head bowed down solemnly.

<The Balrog has taken another but Gandalf was a worthy foe.  The Balrog is no more.>

Aragorn nodded.  "Thank you, Bifur, for warning us of danger.  Now, we must press forward.  Is there anyway for you to help us arrive at Lorien?"

Bifur turned to the merpeople around him and gave a slow and careful nod.  A merman came up beside him, dark blonde hair curling around his shoulders.  He put a hand across his chest and bowed his head.

"We have no ship for you to sail," he said.  "But we have other means of travel.  Lorien is only a short swim for us and you will not be too much of a burden."

Aragorn bowed his head.  "We would be in your debt for taking us to Lorien."

The merman lifted up his face, eyes twinkling and Gimli squinted.  He looked quite familiar.

"I am Sorren, son of Nori and Bofur, prince and heir to the Blue Reef," the merman introduced himself.  "Trust me, Aragorn, you owe us nothing.  My fathers taught me of the great war on Erebor.  They taught me of the alliances between merfolk and humans and of the trident that Frodo carries.  We will help you every chance we can."

Sorren!  Gimli could have smacked himself.  It had been years since he saw this little merman and he had grown up strong and brilliant - just like his fathers.  One by one, the Fellowship stepped into the water and onto the backs of the merpeople.

Soon they would be in Lorien and they could continue on their quest.


	9. Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire chapter and lost it. So trying again hopefully without losing it.

Mori was definitely not pouting as her fathers looked down at her.  Pouting is what children did which she certainly wasn't.  She was old enough to go with Frodo to keep him safe.  Certainly old enough to be with Sorren no matter what her fathers thought.

Besides, Sorren was supposed to take over the Reef.  He needed to be alive to inherit the throne so it really should be Mori out there leading the charge to save Frodo.  She was old enough with no destiny to speak of.

Instead she was here, stuck listening to her fathers rant.

"You're hardly old enough to go out on your own!" Nori scolded her.  "You can't be serious."'

"If I didn't go then the sea wraiths would have gotten Frodo!" Mori defended herself.  "I think I've proved I can handle myself."

"What your father is trying to say is that the sea wraiths are dangerous, even for you," Bofur said gently, resting a hand on Nori's arm.  "They won't stop at killing you, my dear.  They will suck out your soul and take your Gift."

"I don't even have my Gift yet!" Mori exclaimed.  "And it's not fair to keep me here!  Frodo is taking the trident where it can be destroyed and he has to be kept safe so why can't I be there to help him?"

"You're too young, Mori and you know that," Nori snapped.  "You have not been trained to fight in the Reef, much less the open seas."

"Sorren is going to lead the Reef next, he needs this training," Bofur said.

"And won't I be an ambassador as well?" Mori pointed out, fuming.

"An ambassador still listens to her leaders," Nori said.

Mori was bristling with anger.  How dare her fathers treat her this way!  She was Mori, born of the oceans who survived on her own before being adopted.  She was raised by the lords of the Reef, by Bofur of the open seas and Nori the Siren.  She was more than capable of venturing the oceans alone.

"Papa!  Dad!"

A little blur swam into the throne room and Mori tried valiantly to not roll her eyes at Rifur swimming straight up to Nori's arms.  He started babbling in his excited, childish way and Mori knew she lost the attention of her fathers when Bofur turned to listen to Rifur's story.

Without bothering to turn back, Mori left the throne room.  Not old enough to go on a quest and not young enough to be coddled.  Just stuck in the middle of two brothers who got more attention than her.

Swimming quickly through the Reef Mori found herself at the drop off that Aunt Mirra was always so fond of.  It was quiet and peaceful with no people to interrupt her thoughts or trail behind her to see the only daughter of Bofur and Nori.

So alone she sat until the sun went down and the ocean went inky black.  She sat and watched the clown fish swim to the anemone for the night.  She saw the moon rise overhead, the face of it shimmering across the waves.  She listened to the merfolk behind her begin to settle for the night, ushering children to bed and telling night tales of ferals and pirates and the battles they fought.

It wasn't fair, Mori decided.  She was not a fragile child like her fathers thought.  She was strong like the ocean waves and as steady as the moon.  She had every right to accompany Frodo on his quest.  She deserved to be out there with Sorren.

She reached down to the satchel tied on her waist and gripped the bone handle of her knife.  It was sharp and light, a gift from Uncle Dori before he went the way of the ocean.  She remembered because Pa was surprised that Uncle Dori would give a weapon as a gift and Da almost had a heart attack.

But Mori had adored the blade, the way the silver caught the light and the etchings on the handle.  It meant everything to her and soon enough she would be worthy to wield it.

The last she heard of Frodo was Sorren leading them to the Isle of Lorien.  If she left in the morning she could be there by the next afternoon.  She could grab another knife before she left and knew what plants to eat in the open seas.

She could do this.  She was Mori, a near princess of this Reef and she was going to help Frodo Baggins on his quest.  Sweet, kind, handsome Frodo who dared to smile at a rambunctious mermaid.

Besides, Sorren would be happy to see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for the merpeople.
> 
> Mori is channeling her inner Disney/Ariel.
> 
> "I'm sixteen years old, I'm not a child!"


	10. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (if I write one chapter a year eventually this will be over right)
> 
> I ultimately decided to allow Boromir to live in this AU. Since I kept Thorin, Fili and Kili alive, it's only fair that this wonderful son of Gondor gets to live and redeem himself as well.

Frodo didn't know how this happened.  One moment they were sailing from Lorien, with gifts and well wishes from the Lady herself, with a plan to get the trident back to Mordor.  The next thing Frodo knew, their small ship was under attack.  A pirate ship had snuck up on them during the night and attacked.  There was no time to react.

Sam jumped on him, knocking him out of the way of a flying sword.  Aragorn and Boromir were fighting back to back.  Gimli was shouting.  Something exploded and smoke filled the air.  Frodo could only think of one thing - get the trident out of here.

This was his one duty, the great journey that was handed down to him from Bilbo.  No matter what else happened, Frodo would destroy the trident.

"C'mon, Mr. Frodo," Sam pulled him up.  "If we hurry, we can get into one of those longboats."

"Yes, yes," Frodo nodded.

The two of the ducked and dodged through the battle and jumped into a longboat.  Frodo cut the ropes and the boat plummeted into the water.  They scrambled for the oars and clumsily rowed away from the battle.  If they went south, Frodo reasoned, they could land on the shores of Gondor and find safe travel to Mordor from there.  It would be hard travel, across the oceans with little sight of land, but they had no choice.

"I hope they make it," Frodo muttered to himself as they left their faithful ship behind.  "Merry and Pippin... they aren't made for battle."

"Aragorn will look out for them," Sam said.  "They'll be just find, Mr. Frodo.  And when this is all over, we'll have a tale or two for home."

Frodo smiled and they sailed south.

* * *

 Merry swung his sword, desperate to keep everyone else safe.  Pippin was right next to him, like always.  It was chaotic, the battle, and Merry lost sight of everyone.  There was no Frodo, no Sam, and no Aragorn.  The pirates were large men and only wanted to grab them, not hurt them.  But that didn't stop Merry from killing every pirate he saw.

Then the ship started to move.  Black sails came down the mast, adorned with a white hand.  The wind blew in the sails and they were off.  Merry looked back to see their own ship already in the distance.

"No," he whispered.  

A large pirate caught him then, binding his wrists and tying him next to Pippin on the mast.

"You lot were a lot of trouble!" The Captain jeered.  "Better be worth all that gold."

"And help us win that war,"another added.

"The wind is in our favor, let's fly."

* * *

Boromir was dead.  Shot full of lead to try and keep the boys alive.  But they were captured, sailing away under a white hand.  Gimli cried, kneeling beside Boromir.   Sam and Frodo were gone, sailed away during the fight.  Legolas rested a hand on Gimli's shoulder, trying to offer some comfort.

Their boat was sinking and they had failed.

"Come," Legolas said.  "We must bury him."

"No," a small voice piped up.

Gimli whipped to the edge of the ship, Legolas right beside him.  In the water was a young mermaid.

"Mori!" Gimli gasped.  "What are you doing here?"

"I'm saving your friend," she said.  "I trained underneath my uncle, I know his healing gift.  Let me heal him."

Legolas didn't know the merfolk like Gimli did, but he did know Ori, Mori's brave uncle who had the strongest healing magic in all the Middle Seas.  If she shared even a portion of his Gift, a Gift which had saved many on the brink of death, maybe she could indeed save Boromir.

Gimli hauled her up and dragged her to Boromir's body.  She touched his chest and closed her eyes.  Gimli came up next to Legolas, grabbing his hand in his.  Gimli's hands were rough and brown, worn with his life on the sea.  They contrasted with Legolas's own hands, pale and slender.  Still, Legolas gripped his hand tight as Mori whispered over Boromir.

Aragorn then came up to them, limping slightly and bleeding from a gash on the side of his head.

"What do we do now?" Legolas asked.  "Frodo and Sam have gone south.  By tomorrow they will land on the islands of the Emyn Muil."

Aragorn only sighed and stared as Mori continued her magic.  Legolas tightened his grip in Gimli's hand.

"You mean not to follow them."

"Then we have failed," Gimli sighed.

"Frodo's fate may be out of our hands, but we have not yet failed," Aragorn said.  "His fate is with Sam.  Ours lies on the sea, to chase after those pirates and save Merry and Pippin."

Boromir gasped on the deck of the ship.  His face held color and his breathing was shallow, but he was alive.  Mori leaned back, her tail and skin flaking from the sun.  Her lips cracked as she smiled.

"He lives," she said.  "I will follow Frodo, you must save the others."

Mori hauled herself over the edge of the ship and fell into the ocean with a tremendous splash.  Their ship was still slowly sinking into the ocean and Legolas didn't know what they were supposed to do.  He looked over to Aragorn for guidance, he had been their leader since Lorien Isle.  Aragorn looked over at them for the first time since the fight had ended and he stared at their hands.

Legolas turned pink but didn't pull his hand away.

"Is there a long boat left?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes," Gimli said, immediately.  "But we won't be able to catch them by rowing."

"No, but it's better than waiting to sink," Aragorn said.

Legolas went to help Aragorn move Boromir into their one remaining boat, his hand felt empty without Gimli's.  He gathered as many supplies that he felt would keep them alive but not sink their boat.  Gimli sat down at the edge of the boat and shouted into the empty ocean.

They lowered the boat and Legolas looked over at Gimli with a question in his eyes.  Gimli only grinned.  The pirates were headed straight south and had the wind at their back, it would be nigh impossible to catch them in their long boat, but that wouldn't stop Aragorn.

Faithfully, Legolas and Aragorn lifted the oars and started rowing.  Already, Legolas imagined the far distance they would be rowing and his arms ached in protest.  But he picked up the oar, imagined Merry and Pippin, and followed Aragorn's lead.

"Wait," Gimli said.

From the sea rose Sorren, son of Bofur and Nori.  He had a few other merpeople with him, no doubt answering Gimli's call.

"What is wrong?" he asked.  "Where is your ship?  Where is Frodo?"

"We have no time," Aragorn said.  "We must hurry and head south.  Pirates have taken our friends and comrades and we seek to follow them."

"Pirates?" Sorren repeated.  "You will never catch them in this!"

Sorren and his fellow merpeople each grabbed the boat and pushed.  "We cannot take you forever, but we can assist you.  We'll take you to the next set of islands just outside of Rohan, there you can resupply and find a new ship.  My friends and I can help you find these pirates."

"Thank you," Aragorn bowed his head.  "When this is over, I will have to visit your fathers at the Blue Reef, to thank them for raising such an honorable and loyal son."

Sorren blushed faintly.  "Let's hurry, before we lose the trail."


	11. The Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori and Bofur have to come to terms that their children are more like them than they originally anticipated.

"They're both missing!" Nori swept into the room he shared with his husband.  "First it was just Mori, but Sorren is gone as well!"

"Sit down, love," Bofur sighed, his silver-gray hair clouding the water around his head.  "Your pacing is making me nervous."

"Our children are missing and you want me to sit down?" Nori was indignant.  How could Bofur be so calm about this?  They knew, more than any one else, the dangers of the ocean.  "I know Sorren was supposed to reach Frodo and offer his help, but he should have been back by now.  No doubt Mori is chasing after him too."

"Sorren will be back," Bofur reached over and pulled Nori into a light hug.  "He always comes back and he'll be dragging Mori behind him, no doubt."

"What if they don't?" Nori said.  "They're children, Bofur,  _our_ children."

"Sorren is more than capable of handing himself in the ocean," Bofur said.  "A little adventure would be good for him before he takes our place.  And Mori?  Love, she takes after you, why do you think Dori gave her a dagger?"

"I can't help it," Nori sighed and bowed his head down onto Bofur's shoulder.  Nori's hair had gone silver young, much like his brother, but it was still as soft as corn silk as Bofur ran his hand down Nori's head.  "I'm always worried about them and not being right next to them makes me nervous."

"That's parenthood," Bofur laughed.  "We did our best and it's their turn to go out and live."

Nori lifted his head and their hair floated around them, keeping them in a private world in the ocean.  Nori's face was lined, laugh lines around his eyes and mouth.  Bofur leaned up and caught that mouth in a sweet kiss.  If he had known twenty years ago, that his desire to leave the open seas would lead to the most fulfilling life, Bofur wouldn't have believed it.  Yet here he was, married with three beautiful children, leading a new pod of merpeople in the Blue Reef, a hero from one of the greatest wars the Middle Seas has ever seen.

"Besides, we know that Sorren isn't alone," Bofur said.  "Maya went with him."

Nori laughed a little at that and kissed Bofur.  "Maya is his cousin and she has her mother's spirit.  I doubt she's watching out for him, more like she's getting into trouble with him."

"And they'll have Sera and Finn as well," Bofur continued.  "Hardly Sorren out by himself, braving the ocean alone."

"I don't know how I got to be so lucky," Nori brushed their noses together, his eyes sliding shut.  "My husband, my equal in everything.  You bring me such peace.  I can't imagine life without you."

"You'll never have to," Bofur grinned and pulled his husband down to kiss him thoroughly.

* * *

Mirra sat at the drop off, staring out into the ocean.  When Maya had rushed home to pack a bag, saying Sorren needed her help, Mirra had let her go.  She wouldn't tie her daughter down, not when she was old enough to make her own choices.

But it had been weeks now and Mirra was starting to get worried.  Maya and Sorren had grown up as close as cousins could be, where one went, the other followed, usually trailed by little Mori.

"Are you nervous?" Bombur swam next to her.

"Her Gift was just starting to come in," Mirra whispered.  "It's usually tradition for mothers to aid their daughters in the transition.  Now she's out there and I'm not."

"You have three other daughters," Bombur said.

"There's something special about the first time, though," Mirra sighed wistfully.  "I've been sending scouts out to keep an eye out on her.  When her Gift comes, we'll know."

Bombur sat down and put his arm around Mirra's shoulder, pulling her against his chest.  She went willingly and sighed.  The ocean was vast and deep and Mirra could only imagine the kinds of trouble Sorren and Maya were getting into.  When the Great War for Erebor happened, Mirra stayed and fought for the freedom of the Blue Reef.  She never went beyond the Reef, though Bifur had some excellent stories from the Battle at Erebor.

And that wasn't even the whole of the Middle Seas, just the Northern part of the ocean.  Mirra could only imagine how big and vast the rest of the Middle Seas were.

"Maya has your spirit, my darling," Bombur said.  "I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"She also takes after you," Mirra patted Bombur's chest.  "The wild part of you that fought off the ferals."

"So as long as Sorren doesn't do anything foolish," Mirra started.

Bombur laughed.  "Sorren may have been adopted, but he has Bofur's love of jokes and Nori's inability to keep his mouth shut.  Birra is making dinner, if Boren hasn't sabotaged her entirely, but you know how little brothers get."

Together, Mirra and Bombur swam back to their home, back to Birra, Senna, Arya, and little Boren.  They had a full home, one of their many blessings, yet without Maya, Mirra couldn't help but feel her house was empty.  Still, they had four children to take care of, no doubt they would want to hear everything about their big sister when the time came.

* * *

Bilbo looked at the letter again.  It had come from Lorien Isle a few weeks ago, detailing the course of the Fellowship.  Frodo was alive and well, and in the hands of very capable men.  His quest would be successful.  Bilbo sighed and folded the letter again, setting it back down onto the table.

Since coming to Erebor, he had shared Thorin's quarters.  He lived near the top of the newly built mansion, in a suite of rooms, including a den and two bedrooms.  Bilbo was currently in the den, sitting in his favorite armchair in front of the fire.  Thorin had a chair next to his, with a small table between the two - usually filled with books.

The door creaked open and Thorin walked in.  He sat down in the arm chair across from Bilbo, reaching out and taking Bilbo's hand in his own.

"Any news?" Thorin asked.

"Frodo is as well as can be expected," Bilbo said, tightening his grip on Thorin's hand.  "Considering he is on a dangerous mission across the Middle Seas."

Thorin lifted Bilbo's hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss there.  "If Frodo is anything like his mother he'll be just fine.  Not to mention he was raised by you, dear Bilbo.  I'm certain he'll be just fine."

"Enough of this," Bilbo turned in his chair to face Thorin.  "Tell me of your nephews."

Thorin groaned and sank into his armchair.  "The last letter I received from Fili was that they were sailing the oceans, keeping mostly out of trouble after helping Frodo to Rivendell.  Fili is making a fine captain, to be certain, though Kili has some struggles as a first mate."

"Nothing like Dwalin, I'm sure," Bilbo said.  "His leg is acting up more than ever.  Tryas has been running the harbor mostly."

"It's inevitable," Thorin said.  "We are growing old.  It is time for the younger ones to take up our mantle.  I'm sure their battle, and their victory, will be greater than even ours."

Bilbo hummed in agreement and settled into his chair.  The time for saving the seas was over for him, it was time for him to rest.


End file.
